


There's Just so Much You Can Take (Give Your Heart a Break)

by Huntress8611



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awesome Michelle Jones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ex-Hydra Peter Parker, Gen, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra Peter Parker, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Nightmares, Out of Character, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, hydra's not a home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: "Peter, wake up, damnit!"Peter screamed, bolting upright. Someone touched his shoulders and he tried to punch them, but they ducked. Another set of hands grabbed his wrists, the other set remaining on his shoulders."Peter, hey, it’s us, it’s Ned and MJ."





	There's Just so Much You Can Take (Give Your Heart a Break)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [out of the shadows into the light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308914) by [tempestaurora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempestaurora/pseuds/tempestaurora). 



> The title of this fic is from the song Give Your Heart a Break by Demi Lovato.
> 
> This won't make much since if you haven't read the series "hydra's not a home," so go do that because it's great. 
> 
> Timeline? What’s a timeline? I don’t know her. This is an AU of the AU, I guess. If you want a vague idea of where this would occur in the “hydra’s not a home” ‘verse, I’d guess it would be after “out of the shadows into the light” except that the world doesn’t know about Peter? Like, they know he exists, but they didn’t tell the press that it was HYDRA who took him. In this, MJ and Ned know he’s Peter Stark and Spider-Man, but they don’t know that he was Hydra. Also JARVIS is here instead of FRIDAY because I can.

_“No_ _,_ _no, Jess… Please, no…” he said, digging through the rubble. “Please, please…”_

_He moved a large rock and finally saw her hand. He kept digging, clearing all the rocks off of her broken body. Looking at her face, he saw that her eyes were closed and that she wasn’t breathing._

_“Jess, Jess, oh my god. Jess, no…”_

_Suddenly her eyes snapped open. Her arm darted out to grab his wrist in a bone-crushing grip._

_“Jess?”_

_“You killed me, Peter. You killed me,” she said, staring into his eyes. “It’s all your fault. You killed me, among thousands of others. You’ll kill them too, you know.”_

_“Who?”_

_“Your parents, your friends, the Avengers. You’ll kill them all, Peter. You’ll kill them, just like you killed me.”_

_The scenery changed to the compound. The Avengers were having movie night, and he was watching from outside the compound window._

_“You’ve doomed them Peter.”_

_He whipped his head around, trying to find the source of the echoing voice, and he saw Jessica walking into the living room._

_“They’re all going to die, Peter, and you can’t do anything about it.”_

_“Jess, no, don’t!” he shouted._

“Peter!”

_“No, don’t, you can’t kill them, please, I’m sorry!”_

“Peter, wake up!”

_“After I kill them, I’m going to go find all of your little friends. You thought you could replace me? Well, newsflash, Spidey, you can’t.”_

“Peter, wake up, damnit!”

Peter screamed, bolting upright. Someone touched his shoulders and he tried to punch them, but they ducked. Another set of hands grabbed his wrists, the other set remaining on his shoulders.

“Peter, hey, it’s us, it’s Ned and MJ” Ned said, tightening his grip on Peter’s wrists.

“Ned?” he said, looking over at him.

“Yeah. We’re having a sleepover at your house, remember? Your parents are on a business trip.”

 _Well,_ Peter thought, _that explains why I’m sleeping on the living room floor._

“JARVIS?”

_Yes, Peter?_

“Mom and Dad…”

_Both Mr. and Mrs. Stark are perfectly fine, Peter. I promise._

“Thank you, JARVIS.”

_Your welcome._

Peter squeezed his eyes shut, taking deep breaths.

“Hey, Peter? Can I hug you?” Ned asked.

Peter nodded, keeping his eyes closed. He felt MJ move to take his hands as Ned pulled him into a hug from behind.

“You good?” MJ asked after a while.

Peter shook his head.

“You were screaming, Peter. You kept yelling at someone named Jess, telling them not to kill someone. What happened, Peter?” Ned asked.

“You- you have to let me explain. Promise you’ll let me finish explaining. God, you guys are gonna hate me,” he said, muttering the last part.

“Promise,” said MJ. “And we won’t hate you, Peter. That’s ridiculous.”

“Ned?”

“I promise.”

“Okay, so I got kidnapped, right?” he began.

“Yeah, by a Tony Stark hate group, back when he was still making weapons,” MJ said.

“Wrong. I got kidnapped, but it wasn’t by a Tony Stark hate group, that’s just a cover story. I was actually kidnapped by HYDRA.”

“Oh my god…” Ned said.

“They… they brainwashed me. Remember the WInter Soldier? He wasn’t HYDRA’s only operative. There’s way more ghost stories that just him. Two that you probably haven’t heard of are the Black Spider and the Scarlet Spider.”

MJ put it together quickly, but kept he mouth shut, allowing Peter to continue.

“They were created through a set of experiments by a HYDRA scientist, Richard Parker. THey were the best HYDRA had. The only one better was the Soldier himself. I’m sure you’ve already figured it out, but the Black Spider was me.”

MJ rubbed circles on the back of Peter’s hands with her thumbs, the rhythm helping his pace his breathing.

“The Scarlet Spider was Jessica Drew. She was my friend, but… when my family and I got taken a few months ago, it was her that took us. They brainwashed me again, made me torture my family. The building collapsed with Jess under it. She asked me to kill her, put her out of her misery. She asked my to kill her and I fucking did it. I killed her. She could have lived, but she wouldn’t come with me.”

“Peter, I’m so sorry,” Ned said, horrified not at Peter, but for him.

“The dream- she wanted revenge. Tried to kill my family, threatened to kill you. I- I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I just didn’t want to lose you.”

“Peter, look at me,” MJ said in her no-nonsense voice. “Peter, you were brainwashed when you hurt people. It’s not your fault. And you did the right thing with Jess. She was suffering. You stayed with her. You made sure she didn’t suffer anymore.”

“I just- God, I can’t believe she’s gone. I- I can’t even really mourn. She was HYDRA, HYDRA’s bad. None of the Avengers get it except maybe Bucky. She was HYDRA, but she was also my friend. We did stupid teenager shit like steal alcohol and sneak out. She saved my life hundreds of times. God, I miss her.”

“You’re a dumbass, Peter,” said MJ, letting go of one of his hands to flick him in the forehead. “She was your friend, you’re allowed to mourn her. And I don’t really blame you for keeping your ex-HYDRA status secret. You wanted a new start.”

“I agree with MJ,” said Ned. “Your past is your business, you have every right to a fresh start.”

“Thanks guys,” he said, leaning back against Nad’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I woke you guys up.”

“Don’t be, it’s okay,” Ned said. “You gonna go back to sleep or are we watching movies?”

“You guys should go back to sleep. I probably won’t be able to.” He yawned, surprising himself. “Well, that’s new. I’m actually kinda tired.”

“Sleep it is, then,” said Ned. “I vote we shove all the blankets together and cuddle.”

“Ned, only you could say that sentence completely seriously with a straight face,” Peter said, laughing softly.

“Can we though?”

“Yes,” said Peter.

“I’ll sleep next to you people, but no cuddling me,” said MJ.

The other nodded and they all got up and piled the blankets together, Peter pulling more out of cabinets. Michelle curled up in the corner of the blanket nest they had created and Ned laid down on the other side. Peter looked unsure of what to do, so Ned reached up and pulled him down, wrapping his arms around him.

“Night MJ. Night, Peter,” Ned mumbled, passing out almost instantly.

“Night MJ,” Peter said.

“Night guys.”


End file.
